Army Brat
by chezzybabe
Summary: AU.trory. always the new girl who dreams about a blue eyed blonde hair prince-missing something in his life-will they live happily ever after? or will people get in the way of fate?
1. Always New Air Head Or Army Brat?

_hey, i know this chapter is long and all but since its the first it needs a lot more detail, this is an AU obviously and an eventual troy although they maybe other pairings in it before troy. xoxoxoxoxoxox chezzybabe_

_DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything you reconize_

* * *

**_Always New(Airhead or Army Brat?)_**

* * *

New, I'm always the new girl

New, I'm always the new girl. Moving is another word for complete and utter misery and change. It's not that i'm not use to it but it is always the same and always boring.

I finally unpacked my stuff into a new room now all I had to do was say good night and go to sleep thinking about my next daring escape.

I awoke at 0500 hours and joined dad for a 5 km run, we had no idea where we were going but this was our routine and tradition, running our 5 km to get to know the new area.

We arrived home at 0600 hours I cooked breakfast while dad showered we ate then I showered and got changed into my new uniform.

I pulled my long dark brown hair into a high ponytail and double checked my school bag with my new books in it. I walked out to the kitchen and made my lunch and packed that into my bag as well.

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was only 0700 hours and school started at 0900 I had 2 hours before school started and an hour before we would arrive at the school for orientation and filling out paper work.

I had 45 minutes to kill so I decided to change out of my skirt and into some shorts so I could practice my gymnastics and stretch.

After a few handstands and walk overs I noticed the time and quickly changed back into my skirt and fixed my hair that had escaped.

I walked into the kitchen and tapped my fathers shoulder and indicated the clock on the wall. All he did was nod and lead the way out to the car.

I slid into the passenger seat and discreetly put a headphone into my ear and softly turned my Ipod on. This car ride would be like all the others I would get the same speech about how he knew I would make friends and catch up on the work easily and how he would try and stay here as long as possible, hopefully till graduation.

I had heard the speech so many times all I had to do was watch for certain gestures he made and insert comments like thank you, I'll be fine, this is just another new adventure and it will be fine if we move again, because I will make friends that I can keep in touch with.

I nodded and smiled and he once again believed I was listening while the reality of it is that I was daydreaming about my new school, more specifically if there were any cute boys at it, I'd always daydream about a cute tall tanned boy with rock hard abs, blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

But at every school there was a so called king who always decided that I was his next conquest. Although they learnt their lesson after one or two days about messing with me it doesn't stop them flirting with me or irritating me at every interval they get.

After what seems like forever of guessing what my latest school was like, we finally arrived. The 15 minute car ride seemed to stretch on for hours.

I exited the car as gracefully as possible without flashing everyone, keeping my new school skirt that had been shortened to a few inches above my knee down. I pulled the bottom of my shirt down and hoisted my bag onto my bag and set off into the office of my new challenge.

I stepped into the principals' office and smiled as I sat down in one of the leather chairs. I sat there smiling and nodding as my father and he discussed my academic record and my social abilities as well as my situation at home.

I said all the right things and signed the paper work and received my class schedule, school diary, school map and required reading list and set off to explore my new school.

I had 35 minutes before my first class as I had already signed in. I found my new locker and opened it. I put away the books I wouldn't need until recess and reorganized my bag so that the 2 books my pencil case, my drink bottle and the novel I'm reading were all safe and secure in my bag before I started planning my routes between classes.

After I walked my new routes a few times I walked into my new English class at 0855 hours and sat along the window side one from the back. I took out my English equipment and my book placed them onto my desk and started reading. I continued reading till the bell with only two interruptions.

One was from a loud and annoying anal sounding blonde who was complaining about the fact that they let in another "army brat" and another "air head ditz without a brain".

The other was from some random girl who stumbled into the classroom trying to get it on through clothing. Before leaving the room this ditzy girl decided to make a point of how easy she was by flirting with the few guys in the class that had managed to get in and seated before the teacher arrived and the bell rang. I put my book away after her little spectacle and starred out the window.

The teacher entered the room just as the bell rang he waited a moment before clearing his throat and getting the attention of the class.

"Good morning students, today we are welcoming a new student to our ranks, miss lore…..a" he attempted. He was going well until he tried my name I thought to my self.

"Lorelai but I prefer being called Rory if you don't mind" I helped.

"Good, now we have that sorted today we will be continuing on with or group projects from last week, Rory could you please come up here please," he stated then clapped his hands and the rest of the class began their work.

_Great just great I thought to myself now after telling the class my name I'm going to get put in a group with complete strangers_. While walking up I saw a figure walk through the door like he owned the place.

"Hello Mr. King" I muttered under my breath to myself as I arrived at Mr. Robert's desk. I flashed a fake and forced smile to my lips thinking about how often I have done it today.

"Well Tristan how nice of u to grace us with your presence in our English class that started 15minutes ago, I take by this sign your flu is all gone?" Mr. Robert asked in an annoyed tone.

After a few moments the boy standing in front of me smirked.

"Yes thank you my flu has cleared up and I was late because I was in a meeting with the principal" Tristan replied coolly. I rolled my eyes and he winked at me, placed a note on the teacher's desk and walked to his seat.

"_Great I was right he is this schools 'king' wonderful"_ I thought to myself as the teacher remembered what was going on.

"Rory, as u have only just started and this project was started last week I'm going to let you work by yourself on the smallest part of the work and that is all I expect you to do" Mr. Robert explained to me as he handed me a sheet with some work on it. I flashed him a simple smile and walked back to my seat.

I sat down and began to work when I had my hair pulled. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a smirking Tristan; yet again I rolled my eyes. I turned back to my work and started on it, I ignored the poking and the pulling of my hair.

I had work through about half of the work, so I packed up with seconds to spare before the bell rang.

I walked with the map in my hand down to the change rooms for my first elective P.E.

I walked into the change room and found my assigned locker for P.E.

I quickly changed into the purple-blue skirt/shorts combo and my new white polo top and put my things away. I walked out of the change rooms looking for my teacher.

I walked up to whom I assumed was my teacher and ask him nicely not to introduce me as Lorelai but instead to introduce me as Rory if he was going to introduce me at all. I walked away to the side of a group of people who were sitting down and sat 2 feet away from them.

A set of sharp claps got all of our attention.

"Now class today we are going to work on our flexibility by doing gymnastic related work. We also have a new addition to our class, her name is Rory and I would expect you all to make her feel welcome," Mr. Palatka stated.

I followed the rest of the class trying to hide my excitement. Today's class was going to be easy for me. A set of stations had been set up. Mr. P as I was now calling him split us up into groups of four.

There were 6 rotations to get around and we had 10 minutes at each rotation. The group I was put with had 3 guys and me.

_Yay!__ They didn't look like they wanted to be in a group with me, I didn't really want to be in their group either but that never matters to boys, it's always what they want and what they think_.

Our first activity was simple a handstand either against the wall or away from it. While the boys in my group stood around bitching about how they had to do handstands I shook my head and went into one as far away from the walls but within the boundaries.

The boys kept their bitching up for 5 minutes then just got on with it. After the whistle blew I watched my group walk away and followed them remaining in my hand stand state.

I got a fare way in the bounds of my second task before I came down. As I stood up I registered the look of shock, awe and confusion on their faces.

"Yep I've done it I've proven myself" I muttered to myself.

I walked over to the beam and started my routine it was easy but complicated, I finished and dismounted. I grabbed 2 barbells and threw one to the cutest guy in my group.

The other 2 pushed him onto the beam as I mounted normally. I nodded and started hitting him and defending myself with the barbell. He fell off and gave the barbell to the next contestant.

The next guy on didn't last long either and couldn't fight with them for nutters. Needless to say he was off the beam within 2 minutes of stepping on it. The last guy in my group looked scared to death; he put up the best fight but couldn't even get me to budge.

He went off after 3 minutes of struggle he went flying off the beam and landed on the mat with a thump. Looked at them exchanging looks they were making me confused.

The next thing I know the hot one has me over his shoulder as the whistle blew and is fireman carrying me to the next base.

Our next base was all about bridges. Mats were set up covering the whole boundaries. The boys looked at me with a confused and a please explain look on their faces. I lay down and prepared for a bridge I pushed up and extended then I lowered myself back onto the mat and stood up.

The boys did as I demonstrated although they only got to the lying down part and gave up. I started doing walk overs and tiger stands. The 10 minutes of that based passed very quickly and without major problems.

Base number 4 was very boring it was all about touching your toes and doing chest to floors. I was sitting doing chest to floor when I noticed the cutie in my group motion to me. I turned off my Ipod and started to listen to the boy's conversation. After a minute they noticed I was listening and started to talk to me.

"So whats your names again and where are you from?" the cutie asked. I rolled my eyes

"This is going to be a long day" I complained to myself. I sucked in a deep breath.

"My name is Lorelai but I prefer Rory, I was born in Canberra which is the capital of Australia, no the capital is not Sydney, and yes I'm sure of that but have lived in 10 places since. So what are your names?" I said rather slowly hoping that would make it easier for them to under stand.

"I'm Toby, this is Drake and Jamie" Toby (the cutie) explained. The boys nodded and looked as if they were genuinely happy to be talking to me.

"So am I the ditz or the army brat?" I questioned the three boys. They glanced sideways at each other.

"Are you sure you won't get mad at us for answering this?" I nodded.

"Ok we think you are the ditz" Jamie said slightly stiffening.

I began to laugh silently as I watched their exchange of looks, _did I really seem like a ditz, I guess I do short skirt fitted shirt. I guess in there minds I'm a ditz_. I was saved by the whistle from having to explain that I am the army brat.

Our next activity was meant to be watching uneven bars being demonstrated. That's not how it turned out though.

"Rory is that you my girl?" Roxy asked already knowing the answer.

We shared a privet look about the boys in my group. I nodded me head and ran up and hugged her tight.

"I missed you soo much Roxy are you guys doing the demo?" I asked fighting the back tears of joy that were threatening to fall. She badly surprised a laugh and shook her head.

"We were giving a demo and traveling through out USA as part of that shitty team thing, but since you're here I figure you can do it then we can catch up," Roxy answered the confused look on my face.

We both broke out in a fit of giggles. I felt strong hands pick me up from the floor. I turned and faced Cameron.

Hugging him extremely tightly I held him close for a minute. I released him and hit him up the side of the head.

"Oww Rory god what was that for gees" Cam asked rubbing his head where I hit him.

"You my twin brother come into town into my new school which you know I attend and don't tell me. That is what that tap was for" I informed Cam in a duh tone.

I walked to the bars and jumped up and started doing my routine with a little more flair and a few riskier moves thrown in. I land my dismount and go and sit on cams lap and I watch Roxy's routine.

She had gotten better since the last time I watched her on them. She dismounted and came and sat next to me and cam.

"So how long are u guys here and where are you staying?" I asked being completely blunt. My brother and my best girlfriend exchanged awkward looks.

"Well… the rest of the week and we were hoping to be staying with you……….I mean if that's all right and everything because if it isn't we can always stay with my aunt sally and my nieces and nephews or you know the stupid team, I mean we don't really mind do we Cam" Roxy rambled.

I turned and looked at Cam and we both started laughing, we were cracking up big time. Roxy slightly blushed.

"Roxy hunni you and Cam are always welcome where ever me and dad are and this way you and him can help me do some stuff and movie marathon to night der" I told her decreasing her blush to nothing.

I sighed when the whistle blew indicating I had to move off my brother and onto the next station in the cycle.

"Don't think you're getting away that easy we are swapping to vault now" Cam whispered as he came up behind me. I laughed at him and jumped on his back.

We arrived at vault and the boys went and sat on the seats I pushed Cam and Roxy onto the remaining seats and lined up for vault and ran straight at it I did a 1 and a half twist and stuck it.

I looked at the seats to see Toby and Jamie clapping me and Drake wolf whistling. I did a small bow and went to line up to do some more.

After more 4 jumps the whistle blew again.

"This sucks and I was having fun I'll meet you two by the door and u guy can have recess with me and lunch if your still here okay love you two" I said while hugging them.

Activity number 6 was some splits, fishes, swallows and seals. Yet again the boys sat down and watched me do the activity in awe shock and confusion. They talked amongst themselves while I was demonstrating after I while I got bored. I started doing back flips and flips and handsprings and round off's. After a while the whistle blew and we hurriedly moved off the next activity.

They had set up two big tramps for us to jump on. With out thinking I jumped on one and did a double layout. I started bouncing and did a few flips and handstands.

"So which one of you boys are going to get up here with me?" I asked Jamie, Toby and Drake. After a few minutes of debating amongst themselves Toby jumped up on mine and the other two shared the other one.

We were jumping around and mucking around when me and Toby collided. He was knocked over and I was knocked off the trap and onto the gym floor. I missed landing on the mat by around a meter.

I hit my head hard on the ground and the next thing I know my head is on Cams knees and Roxy is crying.

"Hey Roxy stop crying I'm fine and if you keep it up you will ruin your makeup and I don't want to have to fix it at recess" I said quietly.

I felt a pounding in my head as I sat up. Cam pulled me in close and gave me my water and tablets. I threw two tablets in my moth and swallowed them with a gulp of water I stood up and hugged Roxy who still had tears running down her face.

"Roxy sweetie I'm fine look at me, now stop crying for me because you will get your mascara on my new white top" I stated to Roxy who was now softly laughing. The whistle blew.

"Okay what now?" I asked a relieved Toby.

He looked over me at Cam who was still behind me and looked slightly hurt. He looked around and pointed to the rotation 2 sections away from us.

"Are you sure you want to do another rotation you were knocked out for 15 minutes?" Toby asked with a voice sweet and full of concern. I laughed at him. I looked at him a shock my head. I walked over to where I was meant to be.

" I'm fine guys I just want to keep going I don't care how long I was out for I'm fine now so stop fussing over me like I'm a baby" I replied slightly annoyed.

The final activity was just stretching. I did a few handstands and walk overs just to piss Cam off.

After about 5 minutes I stopped and warmed down. The whistle blew twice signaling the end of the sessions. I walked over to Cam and took my bottle from him and flashed him my I'm sorry smile and then pouted.

"Alright Rory its fine I forgive you and I won't tell dad or anyone unless u want me to I pinky swear now can u stop giving me that look" Cam whispered in my ear.

I flashed him a big smile and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Cam I love you I'll be right back wait for me" I said and kissed him on the cheek. I walked out of the gym and into the changing room. I changed as fast as possible into my uniform and organized my locker.

I lifted my bag to my back and left to meet Cam and Roxy. I walked around to the gym and saw Roxy flirting with some guy.

"Great she is getting to know my school better than I am, typical" I muttered under my breath as I walked over to them.

Without taking notice of the guy I walked over to Cam and kissed him on the cheek then handed him my bag and flashed him my "bambi eyes" as he calls them.

"Okay I'll carry your bag for you just this once and yes I know I said that last time u tricked me into this but you should know by now those damn bambi eyes are blackmail and I'll always cave to them" Cam stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The next thing he will say is the sky is blue" I thought. We shared a look about Roxy and her new beau and laughed.

"It's always the same with her, flirting with the guys at my new school before I do" I said then noticing his hurt look

"Oh come on you know I'm not being serious" I quickly added hoping it would rid Cam of his look, thankfully it worked.

"Roxy stop your flirting Cam and I are going to sit down if your done come with us if not I text you our location" I called over my shoulder as me and cam left her talking to the guy.

We walked around the oval and found a set of bleachers in the shade. Considering the other bleachers were in the sun it was a huge surprise that we were the only ones on them. I lay down on the bleacher seat closed my eyes and stretched out; this was going to be a good recess.

"Do you ever get sick of this? Of moving and having to have me visit you every once in a while wouldn't you rather be doing what I am so we can be together all the time?" Cam asked openly like he wanted to know the answer but didn't at the same time.

My eyes flung open and I sat up. I looked quizzically at cam was he seriously asking me this, I searched his eyes and realized he wanted to know more than anything he wanted to know the answers to his questions. I deeply sighed trying to think of my answers to his blunt questions.

"Cam, you know I love you more than anything right? Yes I get sick of this moving constantly isn't real fun ever and yes I would rather be with you but both of us know that wont happen, so for now I will keep living how I am even though it hurts to be away from you for so long" I told him.

I missed late night heart to heart that we use to share and the movie marathons we used to have but most of all I missed being together every day. I wiped the tears out of my eyes as I remembered the memories of our time together.

"Hey Rory its okay it will all be fine I love you and miss you but we can work this out okay please stop crying I will make everything okay sweetie" Cam said seeing my tears trying to give me comfort.

I hugged him tight hoping that what he said was true and right but also thinking of the flash of deep blue and blonde I'd just seen. Shaking off the thought I turned to cam and smiled.

"I have to get to my locker to swap my books over Ill tell Roxy where it is incase she wants to see me because I'm going there now and the new address is in my locker, so come on we got to get going" I told Cam.

I stood up and grabbed my bag as if sensing what I wanted cam crouched down making me able to jump on his back so he could carry my to my locker with me directing him.

I jumped off his back and unlocked my locker I exchanged books and felt a tap on my shoulder and a breath in my ear. I spun around expecting to see Cam laughing hysterically for scaring me.

Instead I saw a pair of deep blue eyes and a head of wild blonde hair styled in the just rolled out of bed look. I felt my breath grow shallow and we kept eye contact.

"So your new here huh, well let me introduce my self as I'm sure we will be seeing a lot more of each other. I'm Tristan and I am these hallowed halls king" Tristan told me.

"Oh please, get out of my way I have to speak to someone who means a lot to me goodbye Mr. King of the school you're not going to get to me" and with those simple words I turned and walked away.

I walked into my next class early grabbed a desk by the window one row from the back and turned my Ipod on and blasted the music away.

I put 'she didn't have time' I closed my eyes and sung long quietly. I was brought out of my trance by breathing on the back of my neck. I pulled my right speaker out of my ear.

"baby your voice is of an angel you should really go out for quire and the talent show your soo hot when your singing will you sing for me tonight?" a anonymous male asked loud enough for the boys in my P.E to exchange looks about how he was going to get dealt with.

"one I don't know you, two I don't want to know you, three I don't care how many other girls you've slept with I'm not going to one of them, and four if you ever talk to me like that again ill be happy to put you in hospital for a testicular retrieval surgery" I threatened.

He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Now sweet thing you don't mean any of that you know you want me" he said too sweetly. I resisted rolling my eyes and batted my lashes instead.

"Oh you so right I want you…… like I want a tumor" I said. I grabbed him and flipped him onto the ground.

I kicked him in the balls and then in the stomach. I used some antibacterial wash on my hands and sanitized them. I stepped over him and sat back down.

"good work Rory now are you going to tell the guy you were with earlier to help with the job or have you given him enough punishment" Toby commented.

I laughed quietly.

"Cam won't do anything because he doesn't need to get over protective of me" I told Toby and Mr. King aka Tristan and the teacher walked in. _great_.

"Hello class I understand we have a new… Mr. Hutchinson why are you rolling around on the ground cursing?" the teacher asked.

I held back a snicker and put on my 'I'm-little-miss-innocent' face. The pathetic twerp on the ground let out some incoherent words before resuming cursing me to hell.

"Does anybody know how this happened?" the stupid teacher asked looking around the room. I glanced at the PE boys and they looked back at me sending me a look that said they wouldn't tell. I smiled to myself and looked back to the front.

"Ah Jamie and Drake could you both please get Mr. Hutchinson here to the nurse" the teacher said motioning to the boys. They shot me a look and I gave them an evil smirk before they left carrying that evil low life with them.

"Back to what I was saying, it appears we have a transfer student here today a Miss Gilmore? Why don't you tell us about your self" he said gesturing for me to come up the front.

I rolled my eyes and walked up the front.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore but you can call me Rory, I was born in Canberra which is the capital of Australia, no it isn't Sydney, I've moved around a lot, generally to decent schools, I've been to around ten, only 2 of them in Australia and this is my second in America. I do a lot of sports and keep myself fit, it's kinda a requirement with my dad" I said while keeping my face blank of expression and kept my eyes fixed at a dot on the back wall.

"Are there any questions for Miss Gilmore?" the bitch of a teacher asked._ I've been going through this all day when will it end?_

I glared at Toby who raised his hand along with around 6 other people. I flicked my face back to perfect society façade and looked at the teacher.

"Alright Miss Gilmore point at the person you want to ask you their question, they will tell you their name and state their question" he said. I nodded and pointed to Toby.

"Toby, where has your favourite place to live been?" he asked smiling sweetly at me.

"Toby, your cruel, my favourite place to live is this town in Australia called Newcastle, we lived on the beach, and it was wonderful" I said sweetly.

I pointed to a blonde girl with a stone face.

"I'm Paris Gellar. My question for you is; why do you move around a lot?" she asked. I smiled this question is too easy.

"Well Paris, I have been kicked out of my last schools because I was screwing the teachers" I said with a straight face.

I could hear them all gasp at my statement. Toby started cracking up and I smiled.

"It is classified information why I move around a lot; since the only person in this room who doesn't take anything at face value is Toby I'm not going to share that fact with you. However I will tell you that it has nothing to do with extra curricular activities with my teachers" I said as I watched their faces return to a normal colour.

I pointed to the supposed king.

"Well Mary, who was that guy you were with earlier?" he said with a stupid smirk. I smirked at him; I knew this question was coming.

"First off my name is Rory. Cam is a guy I have grown up with, even though I move around a lot, he has always been around through the different phases of my life" I said not giving anything away.

I pointed to a sweet looking boy with floppy brown hair and a killer smile.

"I'm dean. Whats the longest you've ever stayed somewhere?" he said while smiling.

"Well I would have to say around 6 years. Until 3 days before my sixth birthday we were in this gorgeous house" I said smiling at the fond memories.

I pointed at a girl with long blonde hair and a too tight shirt.

"I'm Sumer. My question is how popular were you at your other schools?" she asked coldly.

"I'm not sure how that has any relevance to anything at all. I wouldn't say I was popular but I did have friends at all my schools" I said confused.

I watched Sumer mutter something to the girl next to her and share a giggle with her. _Evil little cow_.

"I pointed to a guy who seemed a little scared by everyone.

"I'm brad, what type of music are you into?" he asked.

The females in the class make that annoying oooooh sound. I reddened a little and then cleared my face of all the redness.

"Brad, because of all the traveling I have done I like a wide variety of music" I said easily.

I pointed at a girl with short blonde hair who was shooting daggers into that Sumer slut.

"Hi I'm Louise and this is Maddie, we would like to know how you keep track of all your friends with all you're moving around and if you know any hot guys?" she asked.

"well, I keep track of all my friends either using my side kick, my mobile, my email address or my myspace and other set ups like it, I have to say yes I do but I'm not sure if they are taken or single, you should be meeting them soon anyway" I said to the two girls who started whispering to each other.

I ran my hand through my hair and closed my eyes. I heard someone yell

"So can I have your number then?" before I reopened my eyes. I shook my head, no, and returned to my seat.

"Alright since that little distraction took up most of the lesson and since this is social science and the environment, I'll let you talk for the last 10minutes" he said.

_Easy out as always, teachers are all the same_. I grabbed my Ipod from down my top and stuck it on 'too little too late' by Jojo.

I tuned out till the bell rang. I left sose (studies of the social environment) and made my way to double science.

I grabbed my books and made my way to the teacher's desk knowing that I would need to be assigned a desk to work at. I waited for him to give the work out and then notified him of my presence.

"I need to be assigned somewhere to work sir" I said sweetly.

"All but one of our lab partners is taken so you can work with Chad on desk 10"he said pointing to the back.

I walked up and introduced myself to Chad. He was sweet and polite but didn't understand the work. I quickly took the reins and instructed him easily. It didn't take long to complete the task so we sat and talked for the second half of the double.

"Yer my dads in the army too, which I guess makes me an army brat as well" Chad said knowingly. I shot him a genuine smile. Maybe I've made a good friend here.

"Which part?" I asked interested.

"He is a something or other; we don't talk about his work, ever. What about yours?" he answered secretly. _I know what that's like, not being able to say anything, it eats you up inside._

"Same as yours not at liberty to discuss or even know about. Its just so annoying sometimes, I feel so isolated and alone. He means so much to me and I don't even know what he does, you know?" I said letting the words slip out of my mouth.

_Damn I forgot my façade._

He nodded wordlessly both of us lost in our own little worlds. I jumped startled by the bell and landed in Chad.

"Omg Chad I'm so sorry, I was distracted and the bell scared me" I said sheepishly. He helped me off the floor and smiled at me.

"its nothing, now your coming with me and watching soccer practice because I want to talk to you more" he said in the same tone my father uses to command me to do things.

"Alright but if I get bored I'm joining in" I warned him. I received a chuckle in response and we walked to the soccer oval.

We walked in a comfortable silence to the oval. He motioned for me to sit in the stands. I rolled my eyes and obliged. I quickly grabbed my side kick out and flicked it open.

Coffee-princess: cam, change of plans I'm soccer oval bring Roxy if u can find her

Coffee=death: k Rory we'll bts

Princess-Roxy: is there NY hotties playn?

Coffee-princess: totally c u soon

I closed my side kick and focused on the game. Man they suck, little form and not holding positions. I shook my head and ran down to the field. I whistled loudly which made the soccer boys give me strange looks.

"Are you stalking me now Mary?" I heard king of the idiots aka Tristan call. I fought to keep my eye roll inward and put on a fake smile.

"In your dreams Tristan, I'm here for Chad" I said kindly.

I ignored the comments from the 'team' and walked over to him.

"What are you doing on the field Rory?" he asked in hushed tones.

"First off we are going to fux with the 'teams' heads a little so play along" I said batting my eyelashes and touching him suggestively.

"And secondly me and Roxy, are going to show you how to play football"

"we are playing soccer"

"what ever you say" I said walking away. I added a little more sway into my hips and smirked as he followed.

I walked to the circle like shape of boys talking. I cleared my throat and waited for their attention to be on me.

"Alright boys, you are in really bad shape, your skills aren't that good either. Now me and Roxy, once she gets here of course are going to join a side each, try and play decently, so we don't have to carry you boys" I said before calling Roxy over.

"Can you guys get into your teams now please?" I asked with a hint of bambi eyes on the side. They made their way into two even groups.

"Ok Roxy your with shirts, I'll go with skins, boys will be right back just let us change, be back in 5 Chad" I said walking away.

We reached the change rooms and I smirked.

"What was all that about?" Roxy asked me in an accusing tone.

"Nothing, he is another army brat, he is playing along, don't make this into something its not" I said changing into my PE uniform and a shorter top that showed the majority of my stomach.

I pulled my hair into a tighter bun and put my soccer boots and 'safety' equipment on. We walked back to the boys with a minute to spare.

"Alright boys and Roxy, are you ready to loose?" I asked while smiling.

"Like we can loose to you lot, your never going to win missy" one of the boys from the back yelled. Anger flashed through my eyes, _he is so going down, and I'm going to kill him_. I made a move forward only to be stopped my Roxy.

"He isn't worth it; trust me you don't want to catch his ugly. Just beat us on the field" she said soothingly.

I nodded and walked back over to the team.

"Play within your restrictions don't leave the part your meant to, defence guys don't go past half way midfield if you go to far forward I'll do to you what I did to Hutchinson, and forwards and strikers play along side with me and you will be fine" I said moving into position.

"Your kick off Roxy lets get this thing started. Wait we don't have a ref" I yelled to her. She ran from midfield and over to the stands. I watched her argue with Cam and him reluctantly agree. She smirked as she went back to her position.

"Alright I want a clean match, Rory no broken bones no matter how much he annoys you, Roxy not hitting or kicking no matter how much of a creep he is" Cam said before blowing his whistle.

We started the game and it soon got vicious. I played fiercely and the boys soon got physical. By half time the score was still nil all.

We took a 10 minute break and then went back on for another half. We play full on. People got hurt and sent to the nurse.

With 2 minutes to go cam called me for a penalty shot, apparently he didn't like a comment one of the boys made about his sister and gave me the shot for it.

I lined up the ball perfectly. I took a few calming breaths and kicked the ball. I tightly closed my eyes and felt someone pick me up and twirl me around. I opened my eyes to see a happy team celebrating, the goal I just scored making us in the lead by one, the only goal scored in the game.

I final two minutes flew past and soon we had won. I squealed and ran to the change room, I really need a shower. I came out clean, changed, and smelling decently.

"So Mary, you have some skills there" king wanker stated.

"Oh really I never noticed" I replied sarcastically.

I began to walk away. Not taking the hint el douche followed. I stopped dead in my tracks realizing that I left my dog tags in the change rooms causing Soddy Mc Sod to crash into me.

"Mary I know I'm irresistible but you didn't need to stop dead in your tracks when you realized that little fact" he said brushing himself off.

"Oh Tristan I want you so much that it's impossible for me to be around you. I'm going to rectify the little problem I have by leaving. Goodbye Tristan" I said running away from him and back to the change room.

Thankfully I made it there and my dog tags were on the bench where I left them. Seeing that there was only a few minutes to the bell I slipped them on and sprinted to my next class. I made my way into the Italian room and introduced myself to the teacher.

After 'chatting' for a few minutes I gladly took my seat and began to copy the notes from the board. The work wasn't all that hard considering I had done similar work to it the year before so I drew little doodles in the margins and on the bottom of the page while listening to her lecture.

The bell rang soon and I happily got up and left for my locker. I approached my locker and found king of the dickheads and Cam arguing with each other, both ready to kill the other. I sighed and got between them.

"Guys seriously move this away from my locker, cam we need to get going soon so if you're going to fight only a few punches, dad will kill me if I'm late home tonight" I said exhausted. I waited another 3 minutes watching them glare at each other before I got fed up.

"Seriously move out of my way now, I need to get home" I said while pushing them out of the way.

"Can where is the car, I am going home and I'm taking your car, get a ride with wanker and I'm not giving you the address so have fun trying to find your baby" I said while reaching into his pockets and grabbing his keys.

I walked away and out to the car park. I hit the little red button and scared the crap out of the male population who were standing around gawking at it. I smiled as I got in the front seat and put the keys in the ignition.

I turned the key and let the engine purr. I grabbed my Ipod out and plugged it in. I searched for a song that would fit my mood perfectly.

During my search Roxy slid in the back seat and Cam walked out of the school looking all buddy-buddy. I raised an eyebrow at him as they did the manly hand shake thing.

He walked in and jumped over the side of the convertible into the passenger seat. _If looks could kill both Cam and Tristan would be six feet under_.

I pulled out of the car park and put my foot down. We sped through the streets and soon pulled up at home.

I parked the car and walked inside. I opened the door and walked into my room. I flung my bag down next to my desk and changed quickly. I walked back out to the car and we drove towards the mall.

We parked the car and walked in. We aimlessly wandered around for a few minutes before finding one of our favourite candy stores, sugar fix.

I grabbed a basket and started filling it with everything from chocolate bars to jellybeans to dr. pepper. I handed the basket over to cam and smiled at a cute boy who was walking past.

"Cam can you get these? Roxy and me are going to get the rest now, meet us at the car in half an hour, here are the keys" I said throwing the keys at him. He skillfully caught them in his free hand and nodded. I grabbed Roxy's hand and we left Cam.

"I need help, its these damn kings, this one is really getting to me, he is different to the others, I mean they all gave me pet names but Mary? What is that all about? I gave Loggie a chance and he turned out great. But if I give this remo a chance what happens if it back fires? I don't want to get hurt" I said steering her into a store.

"Rore, I know that you're scared, I know this isn't fun. You're going to be fine, the boys and I will be in contact a lot. Mary as in Virgin Mary der, he might not be like the other kings but he might still be like them, most of them are all the same, let things be for a while and if he turns out like Loggie then get to know him, but if he turns out like all the others we all know your strong enough to take care of your self" she said squashing my fears.

I nodded and hugged her tightly as we continued to stock up for a marathon.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't little Mary, what are you doing here?" king dip shit said. I turned around and was face to 'face' (more like his chest) with Tristan. I shot a look to Roxy who shot a give him a chance look back.

"What would you like Tristan?" I asked nicely.

"Are you planning on putting yourselves in a sugar comma?"

"What if we are, why do you care?"

"Because you intrigue me Mary"

"My name is Rory. It's not hard to learn. But since you're slow if you want me to I can wear a name tag just for you until you grow enough brain cells to learn my name"

"I know your name I just prefer Mary more. It suits you better, what kind of a name is Rory anyway?"

"Rory is short for Lorelai which is my mothers and my great grandmother's name"

"Sorry Mary I didn't realize. Will you forgive me? I know ill make it up to you with dinner tonight"

"your so full of your self, I'm never going anywhere with you, even if I didn't have plans for tonight I wouldn't go out with you if you paid me too"

"Come on, you don't really mean that do you. I'm sorry what are you doing tonight? Can I join?"

"No!" "Yes!"

"Thank you".

I pulled Roxy aside for a minute.

"Roxy what did you just do?" I scowled at her.

"Invited the 'king' over for the marathon, this will determine if he is a Loggie or a retard" I nodded at her knowing she was right and walked back over to him.

"Alright you can come but I'm warning you if you start screwing up you'll regret it"

"I wont do anything bad, unless you want me too that is"

"Roxy you and cam go home set up and Ill take wanker here there after he has gone home and changed"

We walked to the counter and paid for the stuff.

We walked out to the car and I put the stuff in the back.

"Took you two long enough, what have I told you about picking up strays"

"He is joining us for tonight, not my decision but he is, you take Roxy back and hide the bad stuff alright. I'll wrap him around my little finger as I always do and he will be fine with it" Cam nodded before getting in the car.

I kissed his cheek and waved goodbye as they drove off.

"Won't you miss him in the 20 minutes you will be apart?"

"Yes, but we have been separated for longer than that so I think I'll manage. Now come on I don't want to be late or we won't get them all in"

"Fine but I'm driving" he smirked. We walked over to his black porches and I let out an involuntary gasp.

_This car is gorgeous, it's one of my dream cars, __and maybe I should get close to him, just so I can steal that car_. I smirked at the thought of him walking out of the school and seeing his car disappear out the doors.

"Are you getting in or are you going to keep thinking those dirty thoughts about my car?" Tristan asked while smirking.

"Oh I wasn't thinking about your car, however I was thinking about the person driving it" I replied wiping the smirk off his face and getting in. we drove in silence to his house.

"Alright get changed into something comfortable, get school stuff, and something to sleep in, I'm going to grade your room" I said after her led me into his bed room. I looked around.

It was very impersonal, a few posters and a couple pictures and that was it. _A society bedroom, just like mine at mothers_. I watched him walk out of his walk in with a duffle bag and wearing low rise dark blue jeans and a black top with a red shirt over it.

"Your room is exactly what I expected it to be. That's not a good thing by the way" I said leaving his room.

We were almost at the door when a girl called his name. I saw him visibly stiffen and the colours drain from his face.

"Tristan, where are you? I know you're here, your car is outside and I know you wouldn't leave that thing, now where are you?" the girls voice yelled.

"In the entry" he yelled relaxing. A little blonde girl came bounding into the room and ran at him. He picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Who are you?" she asked with an air of I'm so much better than you.

"Well sweetie, me and Tristan here are running away together because he hates you so much and wishes you'd die" I said in my head.

I put on my society mask and smiled at her.

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore" I said extending my hand to the little girl. She took it and gently shook it.

"I'm this dumb asses little sister, Laura, Laura Du Grey" she said jumping off he brother. I smirked at her, finally someone who agrees with me.

"Listen, I'm going over to her house tonight, tell dad I'm at grandpa's house. I'll call gramps and tell him what going on, if you need me I'm speed dial 2 on your phone, do you want her number just incase?" he asked bending down to his sisters level.

She nodded eagerly and handed me her mobile. I put my number in and saved it under Lorelai 'Rory' Gilmore.

I handed her back her phone and left through the door giving them some privacy to say goodbye. He walked to his car and slide into the passenger seat after flinging the keys at me.

I sped off and arrived home much quicker than I should have. I jumped out of the car and waited for him to follow. He took his sweet time getting out and I stood by the door impatiently tapping my foot.

"When your ready come inside" I yelled at him going in. they had it all set up perfectly.

"You guys rock, let me change and we can start this thing if it ever get in here" I said yelling the last part. I slipped into my room and changed into a black razor back tee and my cameo shorty shorts.

I let my hair don't and brushed it out. I grabbed another hair band and walked into the lounge room closing my door securely behind me.

I heard two low whistles and a squeal of amusement from Roxy. I rolled my eyes and got comfortable.

"Willy Wonka first, then triple x then the fast and furious trilogy and can you order the pizza and Chinese please Cam I'm comfortable" I said making him do all the work.

He nodded and grabbed the phone. I adjusted in my seat and sank into being more comfortable.

"The food will be here in 40 minutes, I'll get it when it comes, without argument. Have you explained the rules to him?" Cam said motioning his head towards Tristan.

"No, alright the rules are, no talking during the movie, get comfortable now because your only allowed to move a little during the movie, you can use the bathroom between movies, if the phone rings don't answer it. Got it?" I asked.

He nodded and we started the movie. True to his word cam got up and paid for the food when it came without hesitation. Me and Roxy were halfway through the oompa loompa song when the door opened suddenly. It closed just as quick. I stopped dancing and paused the movie.

* * *

_thats it, hope you enjoyed, here is a sneak preveiw of the next chapter_

"Bye guys I'll see you tonight" I said hugging them. 

"Bye princess, I'll be in contact all day, keep it on silent" 

"When isn't it? Bye boy, I'll talk to you today. Bye Roxy, keep him in line at this school, make sure he keeps his hands to himself" 

"Bye Rory, I'll keep him and his hands in line" 

"Keys Tristan I'll meet you in the car" I said grabbing the keys from him and running out to my new baby. 

I got in the drivers seat and plugged in my Ipod. I found my 'extremely girly songs perfect for a girl's night out' play list conveniently called 'extremely girly songs perfect for a girl's night out' and put it on.

I waited for him to slide in before I pressed play and turned it right up before driving to school.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox chezzybabe_


	2. The Trouble With Boys Is

_A/N: hey guys im really really really really sorri but i got worse and then had star struck and then dance fest within 2 weeks of each other and a jets bomber audition so i had 3 really big things happen, and i was sick, even too sick to write, i'm really sorri, my other stories will be updated soonish and i have a few new ones on the way. the song in this one is prisoner of society by the living end. the end part of this was imspired by a story i read, sorri but i cant remember the name of it, so if it is yours thanks for the inspiration. enjoy. xxxoxoxoxoxxx chezzybabe_

_DISCLAMIER" I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA AND THE RIGHT TO DREAM AND CREATE_

* * *

The Trouble With Boys Is

* * *

"OMG, OMG wait here I'll deal with it" I said running to dads study.

"Dad, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have done this without permission, but I couldn't reach you and I thought you would be alright with it. You know Roxy, you defiantly know Cam and the other guy in there is a boy from Chilton who has gone out of his way to make me feel at home at school and made friends with Cam. Is it alright if we continue our project sir?" I asked feeling brave.

"Of course you can. I'll see you in the morning for our normal run I presume" he paused while I nodded before continuing.

"Send Cam in here and I don't want any funny business tonight, got it private?" he said taking on commander mode.

"Sir, yes Sir" I said saluting. I left and walked back to the entertainment room.

"Your turn Cam, he will go easy on you" I said sitting down and grabbing some pizza.

"Everything alright?"

"Yer just no funny business and I'm running with him in the morning, I'll wake you guys up when I get back"

"Thank god because I would never wake up at 4 just for you sweetie. I love you just not that much" we all laughed at her joke.

"I don't want to know what I missed. Remember to wake me in the morning I'm going running too"

"And you sound so happy about that. I can see you glowing" he hit me playfully and resumed the movie. 5 movies and a lot of junk food later I got up to find that I was the only one still up.

"Armatures, can't even handle a small marathon" I walked to my room and changed for bed. I fell asleep and feel into a dreamless state.

I awoke before my alarm and changed into my running clothes. I woke Cam up by throwing water on him. He looked me up and down and got changed. We left for our run with dad and did the mind connection thing.

"I know you want to give the guy a chance and are scared but give the guy a break, he seemed fine last night even though he didn't make it through the movies"

"Neither did you Cam but that's not what I'm thinking about"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you went with dad and I stayed with mum. Mean I know we are really close but I wonder if it would be really different"

"Rory, we have this convocation every time we have been separated for 3 or 4 months. We both agree that we did the right thing, if you're really worried you could always come and stay with us on this stupid tour then come to mums till next semester or posting which ever comes first"

"I'll think about it alright? What are you guys doing for the rest of the week?"

"We are going around other local schools and Friday and Saturday we get to explore, we leave Sunday"

"On Saturday we are spending the day together, the beach maybe"

"Alright but for now can we concentrate on our run, talking is making me more exhausted"

"Fine you little baby" we spent the rest of the run in silence. We arrived home and I showered and got dressed before waking Roxy and Tristan. They both got up and dressed.

"Tristan can you take Rory to school, I don't want to be away from her any longer than necessary but me and Roxy have to pick the others up and I wont have time to take her to school"

"Sure I can do that, except I'm lost so she will need to drive"

"Yay I get to drive it"

"Lorelai what are you doing in there?"

"Nothing dad, just talking with the others"

"Alright but you need to get to school you have that meeting with that person today"

"Alright bye dad"

"Bye guys I'll see you tonight" I said hugging them.

"Bye princess, I'll be in contact all day, keep it on silent"

"When isn't it? Bye boy, I'll talk to you today. Bye Roxy, keep him in line at this school, make sure he keeps his hands to himself"

"Bye Rory, I'll keep him and his hands in line"

"Keys Tristan I'll meet you in the car" I said grabbing the keys from him and running out to my new baby even if it was his car.

I got in the drivers seat and plugged in my Ipod. I found my 'extremely girly songs perfect for a girl's night out' play list conveniently called 'extremely girly songs perfect for a girl's night out' and put it on.

I waited for him to slide in before I pressed play and turned it right up before driving to school.

"Can you turn this music down?" he yelled.

I paused it temporarily and gave him a strange look, before blindly hitting play again. I kept my eyes on him and continued driving faster than the speed limit.

"I've played this little game with girls before so this isn't anything good, but I am going to warn you that you have about 20 meters till the entrance of Chilton" he smirked. I turn a hard left and parked in his parking spot.

"See we got here hot head and all in one piece" I mocked him, before leaving the car, in search of my locker.

I got to my locker and pulled a few sets of photos out of my bag. I grabbed my double sided tape and put them up on the inside of my locker door.

I put most of my books away and closed my locker door. I walked towards the office and signed in for the day then made my way towards my first class.

I sat down and took out my iPod and put on some soothing music. I took my left headphone out and turned the volume down.

I watched as the teacher walked in and began taking notes, ignoring the eyes I could feel on the back of my neck.

"Mr. Dugrey"

"Yer?"

"Can you answer my question?"

"I didn't hear it sorry?"

"Then can you tell me what is so interesting about Miss Gilmores ear that is distracting you from my lesson?"

"Oh nothing"

I turned bright red and sunk in my chair a little lower.

She continued on with the lesson and I remained silent with my eyes focused on the board at the front of the room.

I took notes with little care, as I already knew most of what she was talking about, and drew little pictures in the margins and in little gaps.

The bell range after about a page and a half of doodling the bell went and I methodically packed up my stuff and left the room. I walked to my next class and smiled as I saw the familiar face of Toby.

"Hey girl" he said as I took a seat on the floor next to him.

"Hey Toby" I smiled up at him.

"I didn't know you were into the performing arts"

"Yer well pa's are fun and apparently I'm good at them or something" I said shrugging.

"Just a word of warning the teacher miss Roberts is a little weird and a lot picky" he said as I took off my shoes.

"Well most drama teachers are like that" I said before moving my shoes and bag off to the side.

We used our double and worked on mime work and body bags. I tried to suppress my laughter when Toby got into the body bag, did it up then fell flat on his face.

We talked and played 'building games' which in reality we just a way to fill in time till the bell. I switched my phone off silent as I left the drama room in search of the bleachers I found yesterday.

I smiled as my phone went off in my pocket.

"Well we don't need no one to tell us what to do  
Oh yes we're on our own and there's nothing you can do  
So we don't need no one like you  
To tell us what to do" it went off. I smiled and grabbed it.

"We don't refer to the past when showing what we've done.  
The generation gap means the war is never won.  
The past is in your head.  
The future's in our hands.

Cos I'm a brat  
And I know everything  
And I talk back  
Cos I'm not listening  
To anything you say  
And if you count to three (one two three)  
You'll see there's no emergency  
You'll see I'm not the enemy  
Just a prisoner of society

Well we don't need no one to tell us what to do  
Oh yes we're on our own and there's nothing you can do  
So we don't need no one like you  
To tell us what to do

Cos I'm a brat  
And I know everything  
And I talk back  
Cos I'm not listening  
To anything you say  
And if you count to three (one two three)  
You'll see there's no emergency  
You'll see I'm not the enemy  
Just a prisoner of society  
Well we don't need no one to tell us what to do  
Oh yes we're on our own and there's nothing you can do  
So we don't need no one like you  
To tell us what to do  
We don't refer to the past when showing what we've done  
The generation gap means the war is never won  
The past is in your head  
The future's in our hands

Cos I'm a brat  
And I know everything  
And I talk back  
Cos I'm not listening  
To anything you say  
And if you count to three  
You'll see there's no emergency  
You'll see I'm not the enemy  
Just a prisoner of society  
society, society, society, society, society, society, society." I sang and tried to hold back a fit of laughter.

"So I see that you changed my ring tones around"

"Well, I didn't like what you had me in there as"

"Too bad it's my phone"

"You really need to remember that what once was yours is now ours"

"My stuff will never be our stuff baby"

"You say that now but you will be singing a different tune later"

"I doubt that a lot Loggie bear"

"You and your mother, what is with those creepy names?"

"you love them Logan you cant deny it"

"you want to make a bet, I'll deny them till the end of the earth, then deny them some more"

"and people say I'm the drama queen"

"you are the drama queen"

"have they heard you speak?"

"so how are you?"

"nice subject change, I'm fine and so are you. Why did you call?"

"to hear your lovely voice of course"

"what is the real purpose of the call?"

"can you come and bail us out?"

"no I cant"

"please ace"

"no I really cant"

"why not?"

"I was brought to school by a class mate after he made friends with Cam because I still don't have my car"

"I swear it wasn't my fault"

"I'm just happy you're paying for the re-spray"

"Yer but dads not"

"Then you shouldn't have gotten it scratched"

"fine, can you ask this guy to take you please"

"no, I'm not ditching for you three idiots"

"four"

"four?"

"yes four, Steph is with us too"

"ok, I'm not ditching for you four idiots, I'll come and get you after school, now I need to leave if I want to be able to get my books before class" I said while standing up and making my way towards my locker.

"pretty please come now"

"fine, I'll come but I'm using your cards to take the money out"

"thank you so much, you wont regret it"

"that's what you said last time, is it the usual amount?"

"yep"

"but that's normally for three of you"

"well Steph somehow flirted her way out of a fine and incarceration"

"then why is it the four of you?"

"oh it isn't anymore"

"but it was 5 minutes ago"

"yes and in those 5 minutes she has flirted her way out of it, and will be getting in a cab any minute now"

"so I need to pick up the three stooges, where are you being held?" I sighed knowing that I'd be doing it anyway and I needed to know where I was going at least.

"where are you?"

"some hell hole called Chilton" I said as I arrived at my locker.

"oh so your kinda close then"

"apparently, now where are you?"

"we are at the lock up near Yale university"

"fine I'll be there soon, I just have to get the keys to a car and go to the nurses office"

"you wont regret this ace I promise, and you wont have to do it ever again"

"I've heard that before" I muttered before hanging up my phone. I closed my locker and rubbed my hands over my face.

I walked to class and was relieved when I saw Tristan there.

"Hey king, can you do me a favor?" I asked silently praying he would say no and I wouldn't be able to go and rescue them once again.

"Sure what is it Mary?"

"Can I borrow your car for the afternoon, something has come up and I need to go somewhere now, I'll be back at the end of school or maybe even before to get you so you can get home, I just really need it now"

"Is everything alright Mary?"

"It will be if I can borrow your car"

"Fine here" he said passing me the keys.

"Thanks, I'll see you later than" I smiled and walked up to the front of the room. I waited for the teacher to make his way before I walked over to him.

"Excuse me sir, may I please go to the nurse I feel really, really sick" I said faking it.

"Sure, I'll just write you a note" he said before he gave me a note.

I made my way out and about half way down the hall before I ran towards the nurse's office. I stopped running and walked slowly just before I turned onto the corridor that the office was on.

I walked into the office with a very pale face.

"Are you alright?" the concerned school nurse asked giving me a once over.

"I keep vomiting and I'm having really bad cramps. Would I be allowed to go home for the rest of the day?" I asked making my voice sound weak and sick.

"Umm sure, I'll call home for you and get a family member to come and get you" she said making her way to the computer to look up my details.

"My mum doesn't live in this country anymore and my dad will be on the army base and won't want to be disturbed, I drove here this morning, can I just drive myself home?" I asked

"umm, I'll have to check if you are allowed to on your file, and if you are you can sign yourself out. What is your name?"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore or Lorelai Leigh Hayden, I'm not sure which one I was enrolled as" I say moving closer to the computer.

"And how do you spell Lorelai?"

"L-O-R-E-L-A-I" I spelt out loud.

"Alright, it looks like you can sign yourself out if you are ill, so I'll give you the paper work to fill out Miss Gilmore"

"Thank you" I smiled after I filled the paper work out. I walked slowly out of the school and over to the car I had fallen in love with.

I carefully drove out of the school car park before I sped off towards the lock up where the three stooges were currently being held.

I stopped off at an atm and pulled out their cards. I withdrew the money from each of their accounts and got an extra large coffee with a vanilla shot thrown in. I paid for it using Collin's card and walked back towards the car.

I jumped in and drove the speed limit the rest of the way to the lock up. Serves them right making me get out of school just to pick them up. I parked in the visitor's car park and got out of the car.

I grabbed the money and walked into the large and intimidating building. I smiled brightly at the guard as he opened the door for me to enter.

I knew what he was thinking, why is a young girl like that coming to a place like this? It was always the same, sometimes they would say something to her and others they wouldn't, they would all give her the same look though. The '_you should never see a place like this, you're too innocent' _look.

I stepped through to the office and walked up to the counter with my smile in place.

"How can I help you today miss?" the man behind the desk asked.

"I'm here to bail out three people" I smiled at him opening my eyes a little wider.

"Alright I will need th-"

"Their names, date of births, relation to me and their bail money, I know I have unfortunately done this before" I smiled

"Ok, so what is their information" he asked.

I gave him the information and handed the cash over. He looked for the files and I took the time to study him.

He was in his early twenties, 22 maybe, he had a good toned body and dark brown hair that was tousled to perfection.

"Alright here is the paper work I need you to fill out, would you like to take their belongings or should I give them back to the boys?" he asked handing me the paper work.

"Give it to me, that way they wont be able to use it again, I'll take care of it" I said starting to fill it out.

I had finished by the time he handed me their stuff. I put it straight onto the floor and smiled as he made the phone call telling another officer to release them from their holding cell.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with them" I told him as he buzzed them through the door.

"That's alright, be careful with them" he said indicating that they were walking through the door.

"I will be, see you next time" I said picking up their stuff.

"Next time?" he asked.

"Oh yes I will be back, it will be their fault as well" I called over my shoulder as I marched them out the door.

**_

* * *

_**

SNEAK PEAK INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER

_I arrived home and changed out of my school uniform. I put on my black mini skirt and a white razor back singlet top. I left my hair out and let it flow down my back. I fixed the little makeup I had on before I grabbed my handbag and sunglasses and left the house again._

_Wounds could be licked, but facts could never be erased from existence. A quote from nine months._

_"Life is like a beautiful melody, only the lyrics are messed up."_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: there it is hope you liked it, till next time. xxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxx chezzybabe


End file.
